Redenção Estelar
by Ahrimoon
Summary: Ariel, pupila de Shion de Áries, tem um pressentimento ruim, tão forte que foi capaz de arrancá-la de um sono profundo. Ela pode sentir as trevas rondando o primeiro templo, espreitando-a. O que acontecerá quando seu mestre tiver de revelar os segredos mais obscuros sobre a passado da lemuriana?


Ei, pessoas! Estou feliz que tenham encontrado a minha história. Eu gostaria de avisar, a princípio, que Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas ao mestre Kurumada, e a personagem principal, Ariel, foi totalmente criada por mim (com elementos adaptados da franquia de console Fatal Frame). Espero que gostem da minha história e boa leitura! [Hey, everyone! I'm glad you found my story. I would like to warn that Saint Seiya don't belongs to me, but the master Kurumada, and the main character, Ariel, was created entirely by me (with elements adapted from the console franchise Fatal Frame). I hope you enjoy my story and good read!]

Eu não desenhei a capa da fanfic, apenas a editei. Utilizei as imagens do zerochan '/1562935' e '/942257';

* * *

O negrume rasgou o céu da Grécia tão abruptamente que foi difícil perceber o exato instante em que o sol desapareceu por completo e a Terra foi engolida pela escuridão. As estrelas brilhavam ainda mais intensamente naquela noite, formando um manto cintilante que penetrava, com a ajuda da lua, cheia e imponente, até os recantos mais obscuros. O vento gelado que vinha da floresta ao leste assobiava por entre as pilastras do Santuário e, junto ao silêncio mórbido que já o espreitava, criava uma atmosfera melancólica.

O farfalhar violento dos galhos secos das árvores próximas à Morada de Athena despertou Ariel de seu sono não tão profundo. Banhada em suor, pôs-se sentada na cama. Levou a mão esquerda à testa, secando-a, e, quando ficou completamente imóvel, pôde ouvir o bater desesperado de seu coração. A garota engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, erguendo-se do leito onde até então estivera deitada e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

No momento em que a pele morna da amazona entrou em contato com o clima gélido, quando ela chegou ao salão de Áries, completamente vulnerável às vontades da natureza, seus pelos se eriçaram e ela, por reflexo, abraçou o próprio corpo numa tentativa ingênua de se aquecer. O ar condensado que saía dos seus lábios era branco e espesso. Em suas vestes simples, leves, caminhou descalça até a divisa entre o chão de pedra e o topo da escadaria que levava à Áries, onde sentou-se cuidadosamente.

Um aperto no peito tomou-a de súbito. Uma sensação ruim, um mau pressentimento. Um sentimento que lhe cutucava o coração como uma lâmina fina, porém mortal, que só perfurava o suficiente para doer, não para matar. Um presságio que dizia que alguma coisa grande se aproximava, grotesca e cruel, e que vinha cheia de fúria. E o palpite de que nem a vontade dos deuses seria o bastante para evitar o que estava por vir era o que mais a assustava.

Uma presença de cosmo forte se fez presente em Áries. Embora se ocultasse ao olho nu humano, era impossível para a lemuriana não perceber uma energia tão grande. Ainda mais sendo a dele.

"Porque não está na cama?" a voz do recém-chegado soou firme e imponente.

"Perdão..." Fez uma pausa e só tornou a falar segundos depois. "Eu tive um pesadelo, Shion-sama..." E, dizendo isso, a menina ergueu-se prontamente e curvou-se numa reverência formal para onde as pilastras faziam sombra.

A pronúncia do nome dele foi como uma invocação: a figura masculina, trajando uma armadura dourada ornamentada por chifres de carneiro, dono de madeixas longas e amareladas como as folhas caídas de uma árvore no outono, deixou a escuridão que o cobria e se tornou visível.

"O mesmo pesadelo?" indagou ele, sem expressão.

"Sim..." murmurou Ariel entre suspiros. "Alguma coisa me puxa para baixo e eu desapareço através do chão. Baal está inquieta."

"Talvez seus pensamentos só estejam longe demais daqui. De Athena." respondeu, severo. "Você precisa estar mais focada no que é importante."

Ariel calou-se. Não queria responder, nem sabia como.

O cavaleiro de Áries aproximou-se receoso de sua pupila com o olhar cheio de pesar, parando às costas dela. Ficou observando as longas madeixas rosadas de Ariel que escorriam por suas costas e chegavam à linha da cintura. Fez menção de falar duas ou três vezes, abrindo e fechando a boca sem, afinal, nada dizer. Shion esticou o braço e seus dedos quase tocaram os cabelos dela, mas recuaram no meio do caminho.

"E se..." Interrrompeu ela. "E se a minha existência desaparecer? E se meus sentidos adormecerem, se eu me perder na escuridão que existe no meu coração e não souber mais como voltar?" indagou, baixinho, com a voz trêmula. "E se... um dia eu ferir aqueles que mais amo?"

O protetor de Áries exibiu um meio sorriso. Durante os anos em que esteve treinando Ariel para, um dia, usar sua armadura, habituou-se a lidar com o lado sensível que a amazona só demonstrava para ele. Um lado cheio de dúvidas, incertezas, medos e angústias. Um lado humano. O ariano pôs-se ao lado da menina e passou o braço em torno de seu pescoço subitamente, deixando-a totalmente desconcertada. O rosto de Ariel enrubesceu e ela sentiu a ponta dos seus dedos formigarem.

"Quando você estiver perdida, quando não souber em que direção ir..." murmurou Shion num tom audível apenas para ela. "... siga as estrelas. Vê as estrelas ali?" apontou com a mão livre para o céu. "Não importa onde você estiver, se olhar para o céu estaremos vendo os mesmos pontos luminosos. As estrelas a guiarão de volta para casa."

As palavras do lemuriano a aqueceram por dentro, arrancando-lhe um sorriso que ela, tímida, tentou esconder mordendo os lábios. Virou a cabeça de modo a encostá-la no busto dourado da armadura e, sutilmente, aconchegou-se um pouco mais ao mestre. A convicção com que ele se pronunciava era tamanha que qualquer um acreditaria que não tinha como não ser verdade.

Mas aquela sensação ruim ainda estava ali.


End file.
